thegamereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
WG Reviews: War Gods
In February 1991, Capcom released Street Fighter II, a game that revolutionized the fighting game genre forever and had remained the undisputed champion of the genre for more than 4 years, with Mortal Kombat (which was released in 1992) being second close in the competition, through other games were in the competition such as: Fatal Fury (which was released in October 1991), Eternal Champions (which was released in December 1993), Primal Rage (which was released in August 1994), Killer Instinct (which was released in October 1994), and Virtua Fighter (which was released in October 1993) was considered a landmark that will shape the genre in the future. however, that all changed in August 1995, when Namco released Tekken 2 , which revolutionized the fighting game genre forever and dethroned Street Fighter II from being the undisputed champion of the genre. since then other franchises began to rise and to compete with Tekken such as Dead or Alive (which uses a slightly sped up version of the Virtua Fighter fighting engine, sort of making it a spiritual successor) and Bloody Roar . while Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat and were forced to evolve with Street Fighter EX and Mortal Kombat 4 respectively and the less said about how Virtua Fighter faired in the competition, the better. that said, Street Fighter EX and Mortal Kombat 4 weren't Capcom and Miday's first effort to make a 3D fighting game, those were Star Gladiator(which was originally supposed to be a Star Wars game) and the game i'm going to review this time, War Gods. Story The plot of the game... wait, is there a plot?, at first it is about some Ore that crashed on the earth millions of years ago but it suddenly changes at the end to defeating the Big Bad Exor, not that any of the plot points is explained. Score:1/10. Gameplay The gameplay engine works but the AI is WAY too hard and sometimes the gameplay feels botched. Score:5/10. Controls Oh My Chuck Norris, the controls are so horrid that it renders the game almost unplayable. Maybe that the reason the gameplay engine has been botched ao badly. Score:1/10. Graphics The graphics were both nothing special and unique for late 1995 but for early 1997 they were incredibly dull. Score:3/10. Sound The sound effect are incredibly out of place and the soundtrack is forgettable. Score:2/10 Entertainment This game is not entertaining in any way, shape or form, you'd better off be playing with actual worms than playing this game. Score:1/10 Replay Value Even unlocking Groz and Exor(seriously, what kind of game gives its characters names like these) isn't worth any second of misery of playing this game. Score:0/10 Verdict The final score for this game is: 1.7/10(Horrendous), do yourself a favor and do not let your curiosity get the better of you, don't play this game, it is that bad, not even in a so bad its good kind of way. wich is a shame since War Gods could have been Midway's direct answer to Darkstalkers. Category:Wazzupguys's Reviews Category:VG reviews